


Monodrama for Two Souls

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk this is a mess obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Two hearts are no longer one; yet the feelings linger on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monodrama for Two Souls

“I silently sit and think about us and how we became this way  
I sit still and close my eyes and think of you, your face and us two.” 

The stage is empty, only to be taken by two males, one’s a raven-haired while the other male is a slightly taller brunette, whom had both enter the stage with a stance, both by each ends of the stage. The two males quickly glance at each other before turning their attention to the audience before them, getting themselves ready for their duet performance. The warm light of the venue shines over them, a standing ovations awaits as the two singers upfront on stage starts soft, their voice slowly warming up to their listener’s ears before the two vocalist proudly belts out the notes of a mutual love song, their voice blending and harmonizing to each other like they were made for it; like this is their song and nothing and no one else in the world matter but the two who are sharing the moment of the song on stage.

As the song soon reaches its climax, the two singer pour out their emotion-filled vocals as if they were singing about each other while the two male gaze at each other with regrets and sorrow, producing not only a ambience that fits the song but also carve feelings into people’s hearts.

The song slowly comes to an end and dies down as the two vocalist’s vocals goes softer and eventually their voices turns to whispers as applause fills the room; the two vocalists in front earning their proper standing ovation from their blended ‘masterpieces’ earlier. The two male then exits the stage just as they have entered earlier, both going different ends of the stage just like the road they have long taken - separated.

“I pace back and forth again and think about us and how we became this way,  
We can never turn it back now, what to do, what to do?“

Their eyes meet again after the showcase though no words are exchanged and no gestures are made. There was no doubt that something old had spark during their duet together and now that the two of them are there, it’s hard not to look away and to not think about their chemistry. The two male just stare at each other for a good few minutes as if time had stop at that moment before their ‘exchange’ breaks off with the calling of their names respectively. The two male turn their heads at the same time to their caller, both fondly calling out their caller’s names before turning to glance over at each other and turning their attention back to the caller.

“You did well, Seokmin-ah.”, the raven-haired overhears the caller of the other male, whom had seem to more than easily open up to the other male, as the caller having his arms wrapped around the brunette’s lower waist. “Thanks for coming, Soonyoung-ah.”, He hears the brunette call out to his caller’s name but he doesn’t, however, sees the brunette’s small smile after that as he turns away to look at his own caller - or in this case, his boyfriend.

“You did well too, Seungkwan.”, his boyfriend, Seungcheol, smiles at him, holding out a small bouquet of flowers to the brunette, who more than happily took it with a smile before wrapping a scarf around the brunette’s neck. “To keep you warm.”, he hears the older male says before smiling at him genuinely and reaches out to hold his hands, linking their fingers together. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

The raven-haired vocalist nods, taking his step with his lover and turn back to see other brunette walking away but not without making one last eye contact as the other vocalist had turn around to glance as well. Their eyes meet and Seungkwan reads the movement of the brunette’s lips.

“Tomorrow. 6pm at the usuals?”, he tries reading what the other older male had mouth out, making out what he says perfectly since this wasn’t the first time. The raven haired male could only mouth a quick reply of ‘yes’ before turning his head back to lean against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

The brunette did the same, turning his head back to his company, who, like Seungkwan, had lean his head to the brunette vocalist’s shoulder. The brunette sings.

“I miss you, I miss you more, I miss you like crazy.  
I’m filled with your memories and I miss you like this “


End file.
